clown_forcefandomcom-20200214-history
Alfie
'''Alfred "Alfie" Jones '''was a young robot boy who was the best friend of Bravo. He appears only in '''Clown Force Apocalypse, '''as a supporting character. He, along with Bravo, were in a small crew led by the psychopathic antagonist Dragos, however he took to the side of the Clown Force during a dispute during the two groups. He became respected among the Clown Force for the short time that he was among them and probably would have become a full member before his untimely death at the hands of his former associate and friend, Hydro. Personality Alfie was a young, happy-go-lucky boy who was sometimes easily led. He was a very kind individual and cared deeply for his lifelong best friend, Bravo. Despite his kindness, he was a skilled fighter and was not hesitant to kill enemy ADC soldiers or zombies. He hated Dragos and Hydro due to their psychopathic and sociopathic tendencies, respectively. He also hated Ratch, as he was also, a heartless sociopath. Appearance Alfie was a standard ZV-40 worker model robot who bared a green and white colourway with round, orange eyes. He had a square nose. His paintjob was slightly scratched possibly due to some trauma during the apocalypse. Before the Apocalypse Not much is known about his life before the apocalypse. He states that he was born and raised in Cabana Heights, Cad City, and that he lived on the same street as Bravo all his life, and that the two had been best friends since childhood. 3074 and the outbreak of the Apocalypse Alfie's life remained normal up until 3074, when the newly discovered Xeno Virus swept through the island of Cadaland, infecting humans and turning them into undead zombies. Alfie stated that he was at Bravo's house when the sirens went off, and that Bravo's parents had whisked them out of the house and sped down the crowded highway. Bravo's family was then killed when their car crashed off the highway, leaving only Alfie and Bravo alive. They escaped in the commotion, where they picked up weapons from dead bodies and fought through the streets of Cad City, slaughtering many zombies and skeletons. Alfie says that he never saw his parents again, and that they were most likely dead. After days of fighting for their lives on the war-torn streets, they got to a refugee camp in Whitestar. This is where they met Dragos, Hydro and Ratch. Alfie says that they were known to be a notorious trio of cold hearted killers, and that they had ambushed and killed an entire squad of police and stole their weapons and supplies. Alfie and Bravo kept their distance from the three. 3076, Meeting the Clown Force and war with the ADC 2 Years went by at the camp, and Alfie noted that Bravo had a few brushes with Dragos but it was nothing too serious. One night, the camp was suddenly thrown into upheaval after one of the human survivors had turned into a zombie and began killing and infecting several other campers in the dead of night. Bravo and Alfie tried to escape but they were cornered by a herd of zombies. They were then abruptly rescued by Dragos and his friends, and they then escaped the fallen camp together and travelled east. This is when Alfie and Bravo realized that their new associates were mentally unstable and dangerous. This formed a notable split in their crew. The crew gradually grew over the next few weeks as they moved around the ruins of Cad City. Some members took to the side of Alfie and Bravo while others took to more agressive side of Dragos, Hydro and Ratch. They had encountered ADC squads rolling around the streets in tanks, but ignored them. Dragos had even spoke of ambushing one of their convoys and stealing their supplies at one point, but the attack never went ahead. At some point on their voyage, they decided to set up a new camp in an abandoned factory in the South Redsands district. Alfie stated that they were doing well in South Redsands for a month or so, but the factory was swarmed with a herd of zombies that came from the storm drain. The camp was split up and many survivors were killed. Alfie, Bravo, Dragos, Hydro and Ratch stuck together and escaped through the rooftop. Bravo hot wired a jungle jeep and the 5 boys escaped their doomed camp once again. They fled south and then crossed the Cad Inlet over the Harvey Bridge. bringing them into the South Palmside district, the location of the Clown Force camp, Arthur Milton High School. They explored the seemingly desolate streets but were ambushed by a massive herd of zombies. The zombies surrounded the jeep and the the group were forced to fight their way out. They ran for their lives, still being chased by the herd. They then came to a T-Junction, where the high school was located. A member of the Clown Force, Jasper, was on guard duty outside and Category:Characters